


The Spidey Training Montage

by LadyAriadna



Series: Towards Infinity [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Co-Parenting, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Pepperony, Iron Dad, Not Beta Read, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Team Cap friendly, mentor-mentee relationship, mild swearing, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Peter stayed at the Avengers compound during the midwinter break. Tony and Rhodey planned to use the time to extensively train him. He thought he already learned enough from over two years of being Spider-man. He was wrong.





	The Spidey Training Montage

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you read the previous stories in this series to prevent confusion, especially Chapters [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594186/chapters/36440763) and [7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594186/chapters/36869208) of [From the Outside, Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594186/chapters/36205488).
> 
> This is my first time writing action scenes. I’m anxious af but, here we go. It’s something at least.

It was the start of the midwinter break and Peter couldn’t help but fidget as Happy drove him to the Avengers compound. It was intended by Mr. Stark and Col. Rhodes to dedicate most of the week to train him and that skyrocketed his excitement further.

“Mr. Stark’s already training me with the Iron Legion but, do you think he got plans for more? Is he going to teach me how to drive a quinjet? Do you think we’ll go to different places you know, for like knowing how to fight in different terrains? Happy, do you think-”

“Okay kid, first of all, I have no idea. And second, I don’t have enough patience for a game of twenty questions.” Happy said, slightly annoyed. “Now, would you please stay quiet as I concentrate on not getting us killed while on the road?”

“Sorry,” Peter sheepishly answered, “It’s just that, this time, it’s training with Iron Man _and_ War Machine, you know? It’s awesome!”

“Yeah, I get that.” Happy peeked at him via the rearview mirror. “Why not do your homework or update your Instagram or something while I drive?”

“Yeah but, I know you know something about this training.” Peter pouted. “You’re just not telling me.”

“I told you I don’t know anything. Even if I do, why would I tell you? I haven’t forgiven you for Loki the Roomba. I swear, if you add more to your Roomba army, I’ll-”

“It’s called the Roomba Initiative.” Peter corrected him with a proud smile on his face.

“Don’t you dare make more!”

“Aw, come on. You love Iron Man the Roomba.”

“Peter!”

“And you can’t deny Black Widow the Roomba is really useful.”

“There better be no additions, got it?” Happy waited for a response but didn't receive one. He then briefly looked at Peter via the rearview mirror. “Got it? I’ll play your Bohemian Rhapsody video in all the displays, on loop.”

“Fine. Okay.” Peter gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“I don’t trust that smile.” Happy huffed. “One day, I should show you my cardiogram so you have an idea how much you’re stressing me out.”

Peter giggled. He knew it was just playful banter. Happy actually likes him, right?

\---

Happy left Peter at the main entrance of the compound. He quickly walked in via the automatic doors to get out of the February chill but as soon as he reached the lobby, his spidey sense sent him a warning: something wasn’t right. It was after office hours so he assumed there should’ve been less people than usual but as he looked around, there was no one. He seemed to be alone, except his senses told him otherwise. 

He knew he had no time to put on his suit so he quickly equipped his web shooters. He just barely donned them when something large and fast barged in via one of the floor length windows. At the last minute, he dodged and took cover at the receptionist’s metallic desk.

He heard the unmistakable sound of repulsors and, on instinct, he jumped out of his cover, stuck to the ceiling and saw the once pristine desk melt into an indistinct lump.

Eyes wide in surprise, he looked at the perpetrator he thought was a rogue Iron Legion unit but he was wrong. It was the Iron Man Mark XLVII.

“Mr. Stark?” He called out but instead of a response from the man, another repulsor beam was sent his way. He dropped back to the floor before he was hit then webbed up the armor’s raised hands. He pulled and, at the same time, jumped to land a kick at the armor’s chest. The suit was knocked backwards but in no time, it jumped back up ready to pummel Peter.

Peter spotted a couch nearby and used his webs to throw the couch towards the suit as an attempt to subdue it. It wasn’t enough.

“Friday? What’s going on?” There was no response. _Did someone hack the security? That’s impossible! Nope, improbable but still possible. Think Spider-man!_

That small bit of distraction was all it took for the suit to forcefully push Peter towards the wall behind him then cuffed both his hands and feet on the wall. Peter couldn’t move.

“That was a pop quiz, Spider-man.” A voice came from Peter’s right. “Took less than a minute for me to pin you.” Mr. Stark walked closer. With his glasses, he commanded the suit to remove the cuffs from Peter and stand down.

“Aw, man!” Peter sighed as he patted the dust away from of his clothes. “Wait... You trashed the lobby for a pop quiz?”

“I planned to re-furnish anyway.” He shrugged. “You still did a good job, kid. Points on equipping the web shooters straight away. We have to upgrade them so you can do it in less time. Also, using your environment to your advantage, good one but did you have to use my favorite couch?”

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t-didn’t mean to-”

“Just kidding, Pete.” He laughed which earned him an annoyed glare and a pout from Peter. “Anyway, let’s go get dinner. After that, we’ll review your patrol footages from last week. I have pointers for you.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter followed his mentor as they walked towards the Avenger’s personal pantry.

“Friday, please have someone clean this up.”

“Sure thing, boss. Good job, Peter!”

“Thanks, Friday,” Peter smiled. “Is this going to be a regular thing? You know, pop quizzes?”

“It may or may not be.” Mr. Stark grinned. “What I can tell you though is this is Happy’s idea. He said it’s payback for Loki the Roomba.” Peter groaned but suddenly stopped in his tracks. Mr. Stark stopped as well then looked back at Peter, perplexed.

“I just had an idea.” He grinned. This elicited a chuckle from his mentor.

“Oh, lordy! God help Happy Hogan.” 

\---

The next day, Mr. Stark instructed him to go to the gym instead of the training building. He was also told not to bring his web shooters or his suit so he left them behind in his room. He could not deny the bit of insecurity he felt knowing he would have to train without his web shooters. He thought it was a bit unusual coming from Mr. Stark, someone that prided himself with his inventions and suits.

Apparently, his mentor was of a different mind. As soon as he saw Peter enter the gym, Mr. Stark beckoned him towards the area dedicated for sparring. 

“Ready to do this, Mr. Parker?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah. Umm…” Peter stood in front of his mentor. “It’s just, shouldn’t we be training at the training building? You know, with the Iron Legion and the obstacles and the parkour stuff?”

“I want to shake things up this week.” The Tony Stark look (patent pending) - a smirk and an eyebrow raised - made him a bit nervous. Scratch that, it made him really jittery.

“O-okay.”

“Good! Now… What do you think is your weakness, Peter?” 

“Uumm…” Peter’s mind brought back the pop quiz the day before. “I’m easily distracted?”

“No. You rely too much on your webs.”

“But, I’m Spider-man. Isn’t webbing stuff a spider thing?”

“Yeah, but imagine a scenario where people are dying and you’re running out of time. What would you do if you ran out of web fluid? Or if your web shooters malfunction? What if your webs don’t work? Or, what if you don’t have your web shooters at all, like now?”

“Umm…”

“Exactly.” Mr. Stark added, “I’m not saying you’re completely useless. You do have your enhanced strength and agility. You are Spider-man, with or without the suit. But so far, you’re fighting lacks technique and you move on instinct. I’m not saying it’s wrong. You just need a foundation so you can come up with your own style. Do you get me?”

“Yeah yeah, I get it!” Peter, once he understood, was thrilled to start.

“Good! I would’ve preferred it if a master martial artist trains you but, she’s not here.” Mr. Stark opened his arms. “Alright. Now, attack me.” Peter frowned. He did not expect that. _What?! He can’t be serious?!_

“I-I can’t, Mr. Stark.” 

“Of course, you can.”

“I can’t attack you without your suit! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“Yes, I will.”

“No, you won’t. Trust me.”

“Okay…” He hesitated. “Here goes.” Peter threw a right-hand jab towards his mentor but he held himself back considerably, way more than he would with the usual thugs he dealt with before. He assumed Mr. Stark would dodge and he did but what Peter didn’t expect was a counter, a very fast one. 

Mr. Stark slapped Peter’s arm away with his right hand then he gripped Peter’s right wrist with his left and slightly pulled Peter towards him. He then threw a right-hand chop towards Peter’s neck but stopped at the last second. He was a centimeter away from a painful blow to the neck.

In hindsight, Peter knew he could see that counter coming but at that time, he was dumbfounded and scared. His heartbeat was painfully strong and fast as the sudden release of adrenaline coursed through his body.

“Don’t underestimate your opponents, Mr. Parker.” His mentor warned while Peter held his breath. Peter realized he was serious. He realized how foolish he’d been.

Peter gulped, “I-I’m sorry, sir. It won’t-it won’t happen again.” Mr. Stark nodded and let him go. The tension was gone and Peter let out the breath he held.

“You okay, kid?” Peter felt Mr. Stark’s hands on his shoulders as he was looked over for possible injuries.

“Yeah, yeah… That was… Wow!” He felt calmer the more he took a few deep breaths. “Where did you-where did you learn that? Who trained you?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. did.”

“Whoa!” _That was so cool!_ Mr. Stark smiled.

“Okay, one more time then, I’ll teach you some of the moves. After that, we spar. Remember this Peter, my job is to help you learn how to defend yourself by seeing how I do it but in no way do I expect you to do it the same way as I do. You’re smart and creative. Come up with your own thing. A famous man once said, ‘you do you’.” 

“Which famous man?” Peter asked.

“Me.” He replied with a smug smile. Peter chortled. His mentor backed up a few steps from him then beckoned, “Give it your best shot, Spider-man.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter nodded.

Most of the day was spent learning about self-defense and sparring. On his downtime, Peter either worked on his gift for Happy or played chess with Mr. Stark. He said it would train his strategic thinking. In most of the matches, he lost but he was absolutely proud of the times he won. Every time he won, his mentor would give him a proud smile. He wouldn’t tell anyone but that proud smile made him happy every time.

\---

The second day of training found both mentor and mentee back at the gym for sparring. This time, Peter was determined to apply what he learned. So far, there was no clear winner. Both of them held their own.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter moved to his right to dodge the elbow strike that came his way, “when will Col. Rhodes be here?”

“The day after tomorrow,” Mr. Stark followed up with a palm strike that Peter successfully dodged by ducking, “still finishing up on military stuff.”

“Cool!” He parried the right kick Mr. Stark sent his way. “What do you think he’ll teach me?”

“He didn’t say. He’ll probably tell me tonight.” Peter’s right-hand cross punch was blocked.

“Oh,” Peter backflipped to dodge his mentor’s uppercut. “Hey, do you think-”

“I gotta ask, kid. Why do you talk a lot in a fight?” He stopped attacking Peter to catch a bit of his breath. Peter stopped as well.

“I-I’m sorry, I know it’s annoying-”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m just genuinely curious.”

“Oh, well… if there are people around, I want to make sure that the bad guys’ attention is only on me you know; make sure no one else gets hurt and if I make it fun, people won’t panic. It helps to distract the criminals too. If they get angry, they make mistakes, right?”

“Right.” Mr. Stark smiled as he agreed. He seemed proud.

“Yeah and, well…”

“What?”

“It’s kinda stupid.” Peter looked down as if the matted floor was interesting. He hoped the older man won’t ask further.

“Come on, kid. It’s just you and me here.” Peter heard his mentor walk up to him and felt him ruffle Peter’s already messy hair.

“I talk and joke around a lot because it helps hide that I’m... I’m-I’m scared.” Peter looked up at Mr. Stark and willed him to understand because he didn’t think he could elaborate further. He received a nod and a smile from the older man.

“Peter, it’s not stupid. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. All of us get scared.”

“You? Scared?”

“Yeah. I’m just a man in a can, Pete. I’m not enhanced. I don’t have special powers. I’m not even trained since childhood. I’m just me.”

“Can you-can you get rid of it? The fear?”

“No. We just cope with it in our own ways. In your case, it’s your sense of humor and that’s perfectly fine.” Mr. Stark clapped a hand on his arm. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Peter felt more assured.

“Good! Alright, round two. Get ready, Spider-man.”

“Yes, sir.”

Round two was pretty much the same as the first. Trading blows with Mr. Stark was enjoyable and it was fun to come up with new ways to one-up his mentor. That was until…

“So, how’s MJ?” Mr. Stark’s question momentarily left Peter stupefied that his mentor used his right foot to swipe Peter’s left foot off the floor. He then held Peter’s left arm then pushed him towards the ground. With his breath knocked out of him, Peter looked up at Mr. Stark’s smug face. “Gotcha!”

“Not fair! And w-why would you even ask me about MJ?!” He felt the blush on his face and he knew the older man saw it.

“Oh, looks like May’s right.” His mentor laughed.

“What?!” He sat up. “You guys gossip about me?!”

“Well, after she showed me all your childhood pictures, we just naturally talked about something else.” He shrugged. Peter covered his face with his hands and groaned as Mr. Stark guffawed. “So, what are you goin’ to do about it, Spider-man?”

“Oh, it’s on!”

The third round was more intense. Taunts were thrown at each other in hopes of getting the other distracted but none succeeded. Peter did his best to outwit his mentor but he couldn’t seem to find an opening. Between the punches and kicks he dodged and parried, he scoured his brain for anything to get the upper hand without using mere strength. He’s determined to win this round by his ingenuity alone.

Then, when it seemed like he would have to concede, he remembered something; something May told him last weekend.

Peter parried Mr. Stark’s left kick when he said, “May helped Ms. Potts buy baby things.” When his mentor was about to counter with a right jab, Peter saw his mentor’s eyes widen in surprise. _There!_

He held on tight to Mr. Stark’s right arm then crouched low around his mentor’s waist. He used his mentor’s momentum to throw him on the ground. 

“YES!” Peter whooped with unrestrained joy! “Haha! Gotcha!”

“Good job, kid!” Mr. Stark sat up, a proud smile on his face.

“Thanks! Here.” Peter pulled the older man back on his feet.

“Alright, that’s it for this session. Go freshen up and tell the chef to get dinner ready. I know you’re famished. I’ll join you in a bit.”

“Okay.”

“Oh and, did May really help Pep…”

“Yeah, last week.” He nodded.

“Alright, now get outta here.” Peter jogged towards the gym door. The smile on his face widened to a grin when he heard Mr. Stark on his phone.

“Hey, honey? Is there something you need to tell me? Oh you know, are we pregnant? … No? … Please?”

\---

Tony instructed Peter to wear his suit for the third day’s training. He planned to use the underground training area; the bigger, newer and more advanced one. He told his mentee to meet up at the compound’s main elevator and after a few minutes, he saw Peter jog up to him.

“Where are we going today, Mr. Stark?” Tony practically felt the excited energy that radiated from Peter.

“Good morning to you too, kid.” He chuckled. Peter gave him an apologetic smile as he clutched his mask in his hands. “To answer your question, you’re going to train on a different training area.”

“You’re not training with me?”

“No, you’re training with the Iron Legion again but this time… Well, just let me show you.” The elevator doors opened, ready to take them to their destination. “Shall we?”

“Yes, sir!” Both of them walked in the elevator and Tony asked Friday to take them to the basement, specifically B7.

He looked at Peter as he barely tried to keep calm beside him and he couldn’t deny the excitement course within him as well. This new training area was his newest design brought to life. He wanted to see Peter’s eyes wide with wonder.

The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out to lead Peter towards the main console of a control room.

“Whoa!” Peter looked around, fascinated. Tony was reminded of the time he first brought Peter at SI. “Mr. Stark, it’s like the bridge of The Enterprise here, command chair and everything, except it’s a smaller room!”

“Kid,” Tony smirked, “that’s the idea.”

“So cool!” Peter looked around but zeroed in on the command chair. It looked like he wanted so much to sit on it but didn’t know if he was allowed.

“Go ahead.” He took pity at the excitable kid.

“Yes!” As soon as Peter sat down, he giggled. Tony was delighted.

“Now, ask Friday to activate DOS15.”

“Uumm… Okay, okay,” Peter sat up, determined to play the part of the captain of a starfleet. “Friday, activate DOS15.”

“Understood, Captain Parker.” Friday played along and it made Peter laugh.

Tony looked at the large window that faced the command chair and saw the vast room beyond light up. At first, the room looked like a regular empty warehouse as big as a football field with gray walls and a ceiling that was 4 storeys high but after a few seconds, square panels opened from the floor and nanites poured out of the opening. 

“That’s crazy, Mr. Stark!” Peter abandoned the chair and walked closer to the glass pane. He was so close the tip of his nose almost touched it. They watched as the nanites formed a platform, jet aircrafts and a control tower. “Mr. Stark, is that-is that what I think it is?”

Tony smirked as the holograph nodes kicked in and the scene was set. “Peter, that is S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Hellicarrier.”

“But-but how…” He gasped.

“Remember the B.A.R.F. system I showed you?”

“Yeah.” Peter looked up at him, amused. “You still haven’t changed the name?”

“I kept forgetting. Anyway, this is sort of like that. The nanites construct the basic objects and the holograph nodes add the skin to the surface. But, that’s not all.”

“There’s more?” 

“Yeah, go through that door and follow the lights.” Tony pointed at the door on their right.

“O-okay.” Tony watched as Peter did as was told. 

“Friday, are the mics on in the holo-training area?”

“Yup.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice came out of the control room speakers after a few seconds, “this… is… freaking… insane!”

“Oh yeah?” Tony grinned as he saw Peter walk out of the Hellicarrier’s command tower.

“Is this for real?” He shrieked. “Like, I can really hear the engines and feel the vibration. It’s even windy here!” Peter kept turning in circles to look at the holographic environment.

“The ultimate holographic experience. Feels like you’re really there, huh?”

“Yes!” Tony saw Peter walk carefully towards the edge of the Hellicarrier’s runway and looked down. “Mr. Stark, there’s an ocean below!”

“Yup!” He chortled as he walked towards the command chair. He was very happy how his design turned out but he’s happier that Peter enjoyed it.

“Friday,” it was Tony’s turn to sit on the command chair, “deploy the Airborne Nano-Cameras.”

“ANCs deployed and connected to holo-screens, Vice-Captain Stark.” Friday’s confirmed. Holo-screens came to life around the main window. It showed Peter from various angles and distances.

“Good job, Fri! That’s my girl. Wait, vice-captain?” 

“Peter’s the captain today.”

“Yeah, I’m the captain!” Peter exclaimed.

“Fine. Just this time, kid.” Tony laughed as he pulled out the flash drive Nick Fury gave him that day at the park. As soon as he connected it to a port, he continued, “Alright, Friday. Install S.H.I.E.L.D. agents one to five profiles to the Iron Legion units. Activate level five.” All profiles range from level one, the easiest, to level ten, the hardest.

“Installing profiles…done. Level five activation…done, boss. Ready to deploy.”

“Okay, Pete. Listen up.” He saw Peter perk up via the holo-screens. “I chose the Hellicarrier set for a reason. I want to see if you learned anything from our spars meaning, how well you can subdue your opponents with minimal structures you can swing from. Now, look up. What do you see?”

“Umm...” He did as was told. “The sky.”

“Good, that means no swinging from the ceiling.”

“Can’t we just pretend there’s a helicopter up there?” Tony smirked at the teen’s cheeky question.

“No. You get minus points if you do that.”

“I’m being graded?!”

“Of course. No pressure.” Tony saw Peter slump but he continued. “You’ll be fighting with five Iron Legion units. They’re the grunts. Each unit has unique a fighting style. The objective is to neutralize all of them.”

“Got it!”

“Uh-uh, I’m not done. After that, you’ll fight the boss.”

“Boss? Like in video games.”

“Yup. Obviously the boss will be harder to fight. Show me what you can do, Pete. Do your best.”

“Yes, sir!” Peter then pulled his mask on.

“Good. Friday, initialize training.” Tony saw five Iron Legion units fly up from underneath the floating ship and landed at the Hellicarrier’s runway. They surrounded Peter, ready to start on command. “Start!”

All the units ran towards Peter and he did what he do best: dodging and creating openings with his webs. His creativity and genius was demonstrated by his use of the environment, even in one as lacking as the Hellicarrier’s runway. Tony was happy with Peter’s performance in fact, he was impressed.

He pushed the mute button for the comms then told Friday, “Analyze Peter’s moves. I want 17A to be as intuitive as it can be.”

“Yes, boss.”

One by one, Peter subdued the units. By the time he neutralized three, Tony prepped the boss unit.

“Now, install the Black Widow profile in boss unit. Activate level one.”

“Black Widow profile installed… Level one activated… Ready.”

“Deploy it as soon as all the grunt units were neutralized.”

“Got it.”

As soon as the last grunt unit was restrained, the boss unit flew in from the holographic sky and landed in front of Peter. Tony couldn’t help but tense up. He knew how difficult it would be to have a master martial artist like Black Widow as an opponent, even if she would hold back.

Tony watched as Peter had a hard time landing a hit. His punches and kicks were either blocked or parried. Thankfully, the more powerful moves Nat got was not included in this level. Still, Tony knew Peter needed to be more creative to end this fight. He was not disappointed.

After he disoriented the boss unit by throwing a whole jet at it, Peter used his webs to trap the unit like a cocoon. Before it could bust it’s way out, Peter jumped at the top of the Hellicarrier’s control tower, pulled the cocoon towards him and let it dangle at a height; just like how a spider would entrap its prey. Tony couldn’t be prouder for Peter.

“Good job, Pete!” He said after he unmuted the comms. “You just neutralized Black Widow.”

“B-b-black-Black Widow?!” Peter removed his mask. He looked at the dangling unit below him, eyes wide with disbelief. “W-what do you mean?”

“Installed in that boss unit was Nat’s combat style dialled down to the easiest level.”

“That was the easiest?!” Peter squealed.

“Yup! How was it?”

“Mr. Stark, I don’t want to make Ms. Black Widow mad at me.”

“Good call, kid.” Tony chuckled. “Want another go? This time in Leipzig against Captain America, round two.”

Peter smirked. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

\---

Peter was on his way back to his room to sleep the aches off his body. He had an awesome time in the holo-training room but he admitted he got a bit cocky against the Captain America boss unit but he’s determined to get past level five. Maybe next time.

He was on his way to the residential wing when he saw Vision gaze out of the window, deep in thought.

“Uumm… Vision?” Peter slowly let his presence known. He didn’t want to startle the Avenger. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, good evening Peter. How was training?”

“It was-it was good.” Peter nervously answered. Only Mr. Stark knew he was still a bit uncomfortable talking to Vision. The man had this intimidating, otherworldly quality to him, especially in his true appearance. It also didn’t help that Vision was often on missions and was seldom there when Peter stayed in the compound. Tony told him Vision wanted to know more about the world which is why he often travelled. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, you need not be concerned.” Vision smiled. “I was merely contemplating on… something.”

“No, it’s okay.” Peter wanted be Vision’s friend. This would be a perfect time to get to know him better. “M-maybe I can help.” Vision seemed to consider it as he looked at Peter.

“Perhaps you are right. Peter,” Vision fully turned towards him, “do you think Tony would let me go on personal errands at longer periods of time?”

“Yeah, I think he would. As long as there are no missions for the Avengers, I think it’s okay.” Peter gave him an encouraging smile. “You have a life outside of being an Avenger so I don’t see him stopping you.” Peter hoped what he said was enough and it seemed like it was because Vision looked relieved as he nodded.

“You were right.” He smiled. “Thank you, Peter. I really- argh!” Suddenly, Vision clutched his forehead.

“Vision! A-are you okay? What do I do? Should I call Mr. Stark?”

“No. No, it is quite alright.” Vision raised his hand to placate Peter. “It was a simple headache. Nothing more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, thank you for your concern. I shouldn’t take too much of your time, Peter.”

“No, it’s really okay.” Peter still felt concerned for Vision and it must’ve shown in his face.

“You are very kind. Thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome!”

“Good night, Peter.” Vision smiled then walked away towards Mr. Stark’s office.

“Good night!” Peter wanted to let Mr. Stark know of Vision’s headache but, after a well-rested sleep, Peter forgot about it the next day.

\---

On the fourth day, after a sparring match and a hearty breakfast, both Tony and Peter were in one of the briefing rooms.

“Mr. Stark, are we going on a mission?” The teen looked expectantly at him, notebook and pen in hand as instructed by Tony.

“Sorry, Underoos.” The door of the room opened and in walked Rhodey with two large metal cases with him. “Looks like it’s back to boring school today, kid.”

“Shut up, Tony Stank.” Rhodey smirked as he placed the case on the table.

“Did you just call him Tony Stank?” Peter looked like he just won a lifetime supply of sweets.

“No, no he didn’t.” Tony quickly tried to play it off as nothing but Peter didn’t buy it.

“No no no no. You guys have too much blackmail on me. I will not let this go!” Peter grinned.

“Thanks a lot, Platypus.”

“Anytime!” Rhodey sniggered despite the vexed stare he got from Tony. “Alright, what I’m going to teach you Peter will help a lot on your patrols.” Rhodey opened the cases in front of him and uncovered an array of handguns and rifles. “These are the most common weapons available in the black market, Chitauri weapons aside of course.” That made Peter nervously giggle.

“Umm… Col. Rhodes, I’m not going to-to use them, right?”

“Hell no! Your job is to make sure that by the end of the day, you’ll be able to identify the different firearms, their features and how to dismantle each of them. Got it?”

“O-okay.” Peter sighed in relief.

“Alright, let’s start with the handguns. This,” Rhodey started by lifting a gun out of a case, “is a 15 rounds 9mm Glock 19. This is the most common firearm criminals use. Any idea why?”

“It’s easy to buy?”

“That’s one of the reasons, yes but the top one is it’s easy to hide and it’s lightweight. Here.”

“W-what? Now?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, there’s no magazine in it. I also checked if there are any ammunition inside. It’s safe.”

Tony saw Peter gingerly hold out both hands to receive the gun. Tony didn’t like the idea of Peter anywhere near a gun but he also understood the importance of knowing all he can about it. It may save his life someday. Nevertheless, he was relieved that Peter was not ecstatic to hold one. The kid warily held it as if it was a bomb ready to explode. He didn’t even try to hold it as it should be held. He merely tested its weight then handed it back to Rhodey immediately.

“Y-yeah, it’s light.”

“Now, let’s talk safety. First, check if a magazine is in the magazine well. This is…” Tony tuned Rhodey out and observed Peter. Despite not liking the idea of handling a gun, he seemed determined to learn everything. 

“Boss.” Friday’s voice cut through Rhodey’s lecture. “Just received an encrypted message from Mad-Eye Moody.”

“Thanks, Fri. Rhodey, would you teach him some military tactics?” Tony asked as he stood from his seat.

“Sure.”

“Thanks. Alright,” he walked towards the door, “have fun kids.”

“Yeah. See ya later, Tones.”

“See ya, Mr. Stank.” Tony groaned as both Peter and Rhodey laughed.

\---

Tony couldn’t believe he missed it! With a trembling clenched fist, he read the message he received from Fury. Tony thought he got rid of all Stark Tech weapons in the world. Apparently, he was wrong. Some slipped from his watch and at the moment, the secret Avengers wanted to help. They wanted to take over the task of tracking and destroying them all. He was angry at himself for not being thorough enough. The worst was, he didn’t know exactly which, in the extensive list of weapons, were smuggled. 

“Friday, pull up the inventory list of manufactured Stark Tech weapons before and after the purge. Let me know if there are some I missed.” He pored over the list for over countless of times and he was quite sure he destroyed everything.

“Sure.” A holo-screen that listed all the weapons appeared by Tony’s office desk. It took Friday more than a minute for the list was comprehensive. “Boss, all weapons manufactured by Stark Industries were destroyed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Friday sassed.

“Okay, okay.” Tony sighed and slumped on his seat. “Then what am I missing? How come Fury said there are still Stark Tech weapons out there?”

“Maybe it wasn’t manufactured by Stark Industries.” Tony turned, surprised, at the voice from the doorway.

“Kid, what are you-”

“I mean, what if the weapons _are_ Stark Tech but it wasn’t made by SI.”

“Were you eavesdropping?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Peter blurted. “It’s just that, it’s past lunch and you haven’t eaten yet so I brought you food.” He pointed towards the food cart behind him. Tony looked and saw…

“You made Captain America the Roomba push the cart for you?” Tony asked, eyebrow raised. 

“I didn’t make him. He wanted to help.”

“He wanted to help.” Tony repeated. Even the Roomba took after the real thing. He was impressed with Peter’s design. “Okay kid, tell me what you think about this.” He gestured towards the holo-screen that listed all the Stark Tech weapons accounted for.

“What if it wasn’t the weapon that was smuggled.” Peter looked excited to help. “What if they smuggled blueprints?”

“But I already-” Tony immediately stopped. “Shit!”

“Language!” Cap’s voice came from the Roomba.

“Oh, shut up!” He frowned at the Roomba. Peter sniggered but stopped when Tony re-directed his frown at him. Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Friday, give me a list of blueprints unaccounted for.”

“Sure, boss.” Friday did as instructed and within seconds she found it. “The design for the Titanomech went missing ten years ago.”

“Umm… That sounds like a scary thing but the name is awesome.” Peter commented. Tony smirked at that. A second later, he thought the scenario could be a good practice for his protégé.

“Stane must’ve smuggled the blueprint but with the technology ten years ago, no one except Stark Industries can manufacture the weapon. But now, it is possible to create the Titanomech because…” He looked pointedly at Peter.

“Alien technology!” Peter answer correctly, eyes-wide as he realized the devastating effect this weapon would cause.

“Exactly! Okay Pete, what do you think we should do next?”

“Umm… We should track all the terrorist groups and companies that’s known to handle alien tech.”

“That’s a lot, kid. We need to narrow it down.”

“Okay, okay... We should make a list of possible candidates that have production capabilities.”

“Good job, Pete. But there are a lot of companies that has the capital, forge and assembly line that can manufacture weapons. We wouldn’t accurately find it until it’s too late and someone already made one to try and blow people up.”

“Yeah, yeah yeah…” Tony watched Peter scour his brain for a solution. “What if we narrow down the list for groups that handled alien tech _and_ purchased or have the supplies needed to make this weapon.” Tony smiled. _That’s it, kid!_

“You heard him, Friday.”

“On it, Peter.” After a few seconds, she reported, “We’re lucky! I found one group that has the conditions you set and it appears that their head engineer may be familiar to you.” The holo-screen showed a map and a picture of Phineas “The Tinkerer” Mason. “He is one of Adrian Toomes former employees.” Peter looked like he was about to swing his way out to deal with it.

“Steady, crockett. They’ll handle this.”

“They? Who? Vision and Col. Rhodes?”

“No. Friday, send everything to Mad-Eye Moody. Tell him it’s urgent.”

“Will do.” Friday confirmed.

“You know I know who Mad-Eye Moody really is, right?” Peter smirked.

“I know, kid.” He ruffled the kid’s hair. “That was a really good job, Peter.”

“Thanks!”

“Peter,” Friday announced, “Col. Rhodes is looking for you.”

“Oh shit! I forgot!”

“Language!” Cap the Roomba hollered.

“Okay, get back to class and take Cap with you!” Tony chuckled as the kid ran out of his office, Cap the Roomba in tow. There’s still work to do and contingencies to plan. This incident should never happen again.

\---

The fifth day was dedicated to more classes with Col. Rhodes and more training at the holo-training area. Peter was a bit frustrated since he couldn’t get past Captain America boss level five but Mr. Stark assured him that Cap’s abilities were due to his experience and in time, he’ll reach the same level as the man. At least, he got to Black Widow boss level four.

Aside from the training itself, he spent the day finishing his homework, finishing his personal project and playing chess with Mr. Stark.

“Go to bed, Pete.” Mr. Stark told him as the clock turned nine o’clock. “You have a big day tomorrow.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s your practical exam.” His mentor answered. He must’ve seen the unasked questions in his eyes when he continued. “And no, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is.”

“Okay,” he sighed, “good night, Mr. Stark.”

“G’night, kid!” It may have taken some time but Peter exhausted himself from thinking what his exam would be and by morning, he could not contain his excitement.

Apparently, his exam was an exercise on tactics: Capture the Flag, against War Machine. 

“Here’s how it will go.” Mr. Stark started. They were at the edge of the woods surrounding the compound. “Pete, sooner or later, you will work within a team. You might even lead one. You’re too used to working alone so consider this a practice to hone your leadership skills.

Each of you will have five Iron Legion units in your team to command. Peter you’re red, Rhodey, you’re blue. Your corresponding flag is hidden within the woods. The strategy is up to you and the time limit is two hours. I’ll be watching via satellite. You guys got that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Got it, Tones.”

“Alright, go to your bases.” Peter ran towards his flag in the woods while War Machine flew towards his. Once both were ready, Peter heard his mentors voice via the comms. “Okay, two hours starts… Now!”

\---

It had been thirty minutes and Peter’s reconnaissance still hadn’t reported where Rhodey’s flag was located. He left three of his units to protect his flag while he sent two of the remaining units and Dronie to scout the area.

“Karen, I don’t think we can do this with stealth.”

“We do know the general direction where Col. Rhodes flew. Do you want to direct the team to that direction?”

“No, no no, not all. Leave the three guarding the flag alone. Just make sure they got the perimeter covered.”

“Sure, Peter.”

“Also, send Dronie back. We’ll have to attack head on.”

“Are you sure about this?” Karen asked in concern. “It is possible that Col. Rhodes has a trap laid out for you.”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Peter saw Dronie fly back on his chest. “Just like what they say: the best defense is a good offense.” Peter and the unit with him moved towards the direction where Col. Rhodes flew. 

\---

Karen was right, it was a trap but Peter didn’t care. His only focus was to get the blue flag and win the game. The rest of his team fought War Machine’s units as a diversion while he sneaked towards the goal but he was thwarted by blue team’s leader.

“Come on, Peter. I taught you more tactics. You’re makin’ me look bad here.” War Machine was locked on him and loaded with paint balls. They may be paint but those still hurt!

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Peter smirked as he dodged and took cover. “Karen, can you help me find the fastest route to the flag?”

“Sure but Peter, I think it’s safer to-”

“No no no no. It’s ok. The other units can cover for me. Besides, it’s better if we finish this sooner than later.”

“If you say so. This is the quickest route I calculated.” Karen said as she displayed the route. “If you’re fast enough, you can evade Col. Rhodes’ attacks even if he’s locked on to you.”

“Alright! Let’s do this Karen.” Peter weaved in and out of the trees as War Machine literally painted the woods blue. He zigzagged his way towards the target.

“Damn, kid! You’re fast!”

Peter vaguely saw one or two of his units shield him from War Machine’s onslaught but his focus was solely on the blue flag and in no time…

“YES! I got it!” Peter celebrated by waving the flag in the air. The other Iron Legion units stopped while Col. Rhodes’ helmet opened to reveal his smile.

“Congrats, Pete. I guess I was wrong.” The comment made Peter grin.

“With an hour to spare,” Mr. Stark’s voice came from the comms, “the winner is red team! Good job, kid!”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter cannot help but feel giddy. He won with half the time allotted!

“Alright, playtime’s over. Get back to the compound. I’ll meet you at the rooftop.” His mentor said before cutting the comms. The Iron Legion units flew back towards the compound.

“Need a ride, Peter?” War Machine asked as he activated his repulsors and hovered in midair.

“Sure!” As he clung to War Machine with his webs, Peter thought it would take two days to a week at most before the euphoric feeling of victory would fade.

\---

He was wrong.

It started out great. He landed at the rooftop with War Machine and met his mentor, blue flag in hand.

“Mr. Stark! I did it!” He said while he removed his mask. Peter thought beating War Machine at a tactical game was awesome.

“That you did.” Mr. Stark smiled but Peter has this small nagging feeling that something wasn’t alright. “Let’s debrief. The game lasted for an hour. Rhodey, you decided to wait it out on your base while Peter decided to go with an offensive strategy.”

“That’s right.” Col. Rhodes affirmed.

“Yeah, I thought it’s better to finish the game as fast as possible.” Peter explained. Tony nodded.

“Rhodey, how many of your units were subdued?”

“None. Didn’t lose a unit out there.”

“How about you, Pete?” Mr. Stark asked and as Peter looked at his mentor’s smile wane, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Uumm… I don’t-I don’t know.” That response completely wiped off the smile from Mr. Stark.

“Two, Peter. Two units covered for you and ‘died’ while you single-mindedly went for the flag.”

“But,” Peter felt the strong need to defend his decision, “I got the flag in half the time! And it’s just a game anyway, I-” As soon as he said those words, he regretted it with his whole heart. He felt as if the approval from his mentor, that he built up over the week was wiped clean off the slate and replaced by disappointment. A punch in the gut by the Hulk would hurt less.

“Just a game, huh?” Mr. Stark walked towards him and Peter instinctively stepped back. “Peter, this is practice for real life. What if those were real people, real teammates? What if those were people you know, like Rhodey, Vision or your guy-in-the-chair Ned? And you’re just nonchalant about it?” His mentor did not shout at him like after the ferry incident but it hurt worse, way worse.

“I-I…” Peter didn’t know what to say because Mr. Stark was right. He was too focused on getting the target he didn’t care what happened to the rest of the team. He failed.

“Peter,” his mentor sniffed and waved his hand, “go to your room and freshen up.” Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He could no longer take the older man’s disappointed gaze. He turned and walked away in a hurry, eyes stung with unshed tears.

\---

“That was a heavy lesson, Tones.” Rhodey said after the kid was out of sight. Tony sighed, shoulders slumped.

“He needed to learn as early as possible. I don’t want him to make the same mistakes I did.”

“Tony…” Rhodey started but was stopped when Tony looked at him in the eye. “Yeah, I get it. I just hoped he didn’t have to grow up so fast and have all these responsibility.” He got out of the War Machine suit and clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I know. Me too but, as long as he uses that mask…” He shrugged.

“Yeah.” Rhodey firmly squeezed his shoulder. “Anyway, got to go back to the military.”

“Have lunch with us at least.”

“Sure.”

Peter didn’t have lunch with them but Tony made sure food was sent to his room. He thought he should let the kid cool off a bit before he would talk to him.

Afternoon came as he worked on 17A’s system codes. There were a few bugs here and there that he had to fix. Though he was focused on his task, he heard the telltale sound of the lab door opening.

“M-Mr. Stark?”

“Hey, kiddo.” He looked at Peter who stood by the door and tugged the hem of his shirt.

“Uumm… I just-I just want to say I’m sorry. It-it won’t happen again.” Peter’s sheepish stance pulled at Tony’s heartstrings. He sighed.

“Come here, Pete.” Tony stood and walked towards the lab’s couch. He sat and made sure there’s space for Peter. The kid followed suit. “Do you understand why I said all those things?”

“Y-yeah.” Peter nodded but the questioning gaze Tony received told him he needed more clarification.

“You see, Peter,” he slung his arm over Peter’s shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug, “like I said, you’re used to working alone. Sure we team up every now and then but most of the time, you don’t have someone with you.

There will come a time when you have to work with a team that you need to trust and protect. Even if you’re not the leader, you make sure that you know where your teammates are and their status. Do they need help? Are they in danger? Are they too far out? Do you get what I mean?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony saw determination from Peter. Tony felt a bit hypocritical for the lesson he gave his mentee, especially after the whole falling out with Cap. However, he wanted to make sure that history would not repeat itself, that Peter will not repeat his mistakes.

“Another thing, those units shielded you because it’s in their programming. In real life, people will protect you of their own volition. Of course we do everything we can to prevent people from getting hurt or worse. But Peter,” Tony firmly held him close, “even if the worse happens, it’s not your fault.”

“But Mr. Stark-” Peter protested with fear in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault. Okay?” Tony looked Peter in the eye and implored him to accept it. “Peter?”

“I-I..” Peter broke eye contact and sighed heavily.

“Peter… Look at me kid.” Tony waited until Peter did as told before he firmly reiterated. “It’s not your fault.” Tony knew words failed Peter as he struggled to accept it. After a few moments of hesitation, he nodded. He may have to remind the kid every now and then but at that time, that would have to be enough.

\---

On the last day of the midwinter break, May drove all the way to the Avengers compound to pick up her nephew. They were at the newly refurbished lobby when she arrived.

“Hey, sweetie!” May opened his arms as Peter ran to her for a hug. “How was training?”

“It was great!” Peter answered. 

“Good to hear!” She stepped back from the hug. “You’ve been good? You know, Tony’s getting old and stress takes a toll on the body-”

“I’m not old.” Tony deadpanned but huffed a laugh as he walked closer to the two. “Hey, May!”

“Hey, how are you?” May asked with a grin.

“Splendid!” Both adults laughed. “Oh and Peter, I stored your latest project in the lab.”

“Oh yeah, please don’t let Happy know. It’s a surprise.” Peter grinned.

“Sure, kiddo.” Tony clapped Peter at the back.

“Sweetie, go ahead and get in the car. Just need a few minutes with Tony.” May said then kissed Peter’s forehead.

“Okay. Bye, Mr. Stark. Thank you!”

“Bye, kid and you’re welcome!” Tony smiled as the teenager ran out of the building and into the parked car outside.

“So, how was the training? He passed?”

“Yup. It went well, he aced it actually.” Tony smirked as he remembered the highlights of the week.

“You’re biased.” She pointed out and Tony shrugged but he didn’t deny it.

“Well, looks like it’s my turn to teach him advanced first aid.”

“Yeah,” He looked out the door and saw Peter at the passenger seat of the car doing something in his phone. “He’s a good kid. You’re lucky to have him.”

“Hey,” she looked like she was about to scold her, “he’s your kid too. Co-parenting, remember?” Tony chuckled. 

“Thanks.” He thought a simple ‘thank you’ was not enough to express how much May’s validation meant to him but, he knew words were never gonna be enough anyway.

“You’re welcome.” She extended her hand, reached for his arm and squeezed it. “Always take care of yourself, okay?”

“You should too.” He smiled and placed his hand over May’s. He let her go as she walked backwards towards the doors.

“You know, you and Pep should get on it and give Peter a baby brother or sister.” They both laughed.

“I’m working on it!” He answered before the door closed behind her.

He watched as May drove away with Peter until they were out of sight. Ho Yinsen once said he’s a man with everything and nothing. Tony thought he’s close to getting everything that matters and it made him both excited and terrified at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Spider-man and Iron Man Training Day in [Marvel Video Comics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-dQlHA-VB8&list=PLg6R6yXKSLYBrbceGqNE86e86OxL0ymuf) by Disney XD.
> 
> Midwinter recess for school year 2017-2018 in NY was from Feb 16 - 23, 2018 so that’s a week. I don’t live in the US so I had to research that. :) With that said, this means there’s only a few months left until the events of Infinity War, assuming it happened around April. We’re nearing the end of the series.
> 
> There was a time when Spidey’s webs did not work on a fight. It was with Hydro-man in that 90’s animated series, specifically [Spider-man season 2 episode 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOmBPeCJ1Uc). What Spidey did was reconfigure his webs for it to work on water.
> 
> Hydro-man was the villain rumored (or [spoiled](https://www.cbr.com/spider-man-far-from-home-hydro-man-rumor/) by Tom Holland?) to be in Far From Home.
> 
> According to the MCU comic tie-in [Iron Man: Fast Friends #2](https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/22851/iron_man_fast_friends_2008_2), Tony Stark was trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. specifically by Phil Coulson and Rhodey.
> 
> RDJ is a Wing Chun practitioner therefore, Tony Stark knows the style too but, in the MCU, that is not the only fighting style Tony knows. Check out [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ER4T_ZPpo7Y\)) where Tony’s fighting style was analyzed. To list, the styles are: Combat Shooting, Boxing, Wing Chun, Muay Thai and Judo. If you want to write an action scene with Tony (or any other superheroes) check out the rest of [Gozillarex’ videos](https://www.youtube.com/user/Godzillarex/videos). By the way, I am not a martial artist so all I know about it is through research. If there are mistakes, I’m truly sorry.
> 
> DOS15 = [Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2007) #15](https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/29238/iron_man_director_of_shield_2007_15), the issue where Tony Stark became the director after Nick Fury. The Airborne Nano-Cameras are also from this issue.
> 
> I got the idea for the holo-training room from a dream.
> 
> In the novel [Iron Man: The Gauntlet](https://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1368008518/ref=nosim/speculativefic05), Tony made it his priority to remove all Stark Tech weapons in the world. He did it without Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s approval. He created a robot version of himself, called Prototony, as decoy while he goes out as Iron Man.
> 
> Titanomech was from [Invincible Iron Man #500](https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/31527/invincible_iron_man_2008_500). If you have the chance, please read that issue. It got an awesome Iron Man and Spider-man team up. Peter is Tony’s protégé but Tony doesn’t know of the other’s superhero alter ego. He helped Tony design and build the Titanomech. Peter is instrumental for Tony’s future, one that affected future Starks: his son Howard and his granddaughter Ginny.
> 
> According to the MCU comic tie-in [Avengers: Infinity War Prelude](https://www.marvel.com/comics/series/23909/marvels_avengers_infinity_war_prelude_2018), the Secret Avengers spent their time going after terrorist groups to disable their smuggled alien tech and weapons.
> 
> This story is me trying to bridge Peter’s growth as Spider-man from Homecoming to Infinity War (the easy-to-wear web shooters, the way he watches Tony’s back at Titan and the way Peter fought with a team).


End file.
